No Strings Attached
by socalledsara
Summary: Summary inside Her life has taken a turn for the better, until she falls into things with him, she thinks he's perfect but she's proved wrong. Who will save her? [OC, RKO, Batista, Johnny Nitro]
1. You're Hired

_New story, i was inspired to make a graphic for it, because i see Vera and QueenofKaos making graphics for their stories, and it helps the reader get a better idea of the OC character and what they look like - so i've posted the link in my profile._

_Summary: Getting back on track was hard enough, but now that she has managed that-she has fallen into a relationship she shouldn't have. She thought he was perfect but he ends up being manipulative and controlling. Now only one man can save her, who will it be? _

_Characters: Crystal (OC), Randy Orton, Dave Bautista, Johnny Nitro. _

_Disclaimer: i own Crystal._

_Chapter 1 : _**You're Hired **

* * *

She entered the office building to No Limits Entertainment, she was scheduled for an interview with the president, the CEO, it was a huge opportunity. The fact that she was only 19 added more to her nervousness, if they saw her age seeing how she was 19 and still wanted to interview her, well something must have been good. Her life had changed since her parents left her with the few belongings she had, her clothes, and 1,000 dollars to her name. 

"Hi, I'm here for an interview with Mr. Bautista" Crystal Hamilton said to the receptionist. The woman looked up with a pleasing smile.

"Great, have a seat and I'll let him know you're here" the woman replied.

Crystal nodded and took a seat, she looked down at herself to make sure she looked nice, she wore a pinstriped skirt suit and her brown wavy hair fell onto her shoulders. She was around a size 12, she was curvaceous and stunning. She waited a few more minutes till the woman at the desk directed Crystal to where she needed to be. Dave Bautista was waiting for her as he saw the young woman walk up to him.

"Miss Hamilton?" he asked.

Crystal smiled back, "Mr. Bautista, it's so nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand.

"Likewise" he said staring at her up and down. "Please come in and take a seat" he said as he checked her out from behind.

"So why should I hire you to be my assistant?" Dave said asking his final question.

Crystal took a deep breath, "and be honest" Dave added.

"well, besides me being a hard worker and needing to get everything done, my family pretty much left me with some of my belongings, my clothes and 1000 bucks, I'm in desperate need of a job" she said.

Dave's eyes widened a bit, "They just left you?"

"Yeah" Crystal said avoiding eye contact, it was a sore subject for her.

"where are you living?" Dave asked.

"At my ex-boyfriends house, all of my friends have gone off to college, I had a plan for myself and everything, but since my parents left, it all fell to pieces"

Dave only felt sympathy for the girl, he thought she'd be another stupid teen who was senseless about everything, but he was proven wrong.

"You've got the job" he said.

Crystal looked up as her jaw dropped, "Are you…are you serious?!"

Dave nodded smiling as he stood up, "Welcome to No Limits" he said extending his hand but instead he received a hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Crystal said, her eyes became a little bit watery from being so happy.

Dave smiled at her. "When do I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course" Crystal said nodding.

"Be in here around, 7" Dave said.

"Ok, thank you so much Mr. Bautista" she said.

Dave smirked, "You should probably call me Dave now"

Crystal bit her lip, "Okay"

"Now, get out of here and go celebrate" he said.

Crystal nodded as she scurried out of the building.


	2. That ass

_Second chapter, i know it's short, i apologize, and please review people!_

* * *

"Johnny!!!" Crystal yelled when she came inside her ex-boyfriends apartment.

"I'm asleep" he yelled. She laughed as she dropped her bags and ran to his room.

"Johnny, I got the job!!" she said jumping on him. He opened his eyes and stared at the woman on top of him.

"Congrats baby" he said. "I guess we have to celebrate now"

Crystal nodded as Johnny moved to scoot up, she grabbed his face and kissed him as he held her close to him.

"When do you start?" Johnny asked.

"Tomorrow"

"Sweet deal" Johnny said pushing a piece of hair behind Crystal's ear.

"I'm so excited" Crystal said getting off of him.

"I can tell"

"Johnny, I don't know where I'd be without you" she said seeing him smirk.

They had once been in love, they met because of Crystal's brother, and became instantly attracted to each other. They broke up because they wanted to see other people, which didn't last long. Whenever Crystal was in trouble, Johnny was there to protect her. His body was godly, he had long blonde hair, it went with his style. He was working as a professional trainer currently.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"So who was that chick that you were hugging?" Randy Orton asked entering Dave's office.

Dave rolled his eyes, "That 'chick' is my new assistant" Dave said using air quotes when saying 'chick'.

"Sweet fucking deal, she was hot" Randy said.

"Don't get any ideas Orton, she's only 19"

"Damn, even better" Randy said.

"Orton seriously" Dave said getting annoyed with how Randy was acting.

"Alright, alright, whats her deal?" Randy asked sitting in the chair in front of Dave's desk.

"Apparently her family left her with her clothes, some of her belongings and some cash, she's staying at her ex-boyfriends place now apparently"

"Wow that sucks" Randy said.

"Yeah, and her resume seemed acceptable, I had to hire her"

Randy smirked, "and because of that ass too" Randy added.

Dave grinned, "See I knew it!" Randy said getting up and hitting his friends shoulder.

"Good work my man" Randy said leaving Dave's office.


	3. First Week

_Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews!! _

* * *

The next day had arrived way too fast, Crystal woke up at 5:30, she took a shower, got dressed, did her make-up and hair. Johnny had waken up and made Crystal coffee, he waited for her as she came out to the kitchen area with her purse. 

"Coffee to-go!" Johnny said.

"Aw oh my gosh, thank you so much Johnny" Crystal said hugging him.

"Anything for you" he said as she blushed, it was amazing he still had that effect on her.

**-X-x-x-X-**

When she arrived at the office she was greeted by the woman at the desk she had seen the previous day.

"Crystal" the woman said with a smile, "It's so nice to have you join our big, family" the lady said. "I'm Lillian"

Crystal smiled back just as nicely "It's nice to see you again Lillian" Crystal said.

"Come on, let me walk you to your desk" Lillian said.

Crystal nodded and followed her near Dave's office, her desk was right outside in a cubicle, it had a dozen of pink roses on it that said "Welcome to your new job!" on a piece of paper next to it.

"Oh my gosh, this is so nice" Crystal said putting her hand over her mouth.

Lillian looked over to her right and saw Dave standing there towering over both of the women. Crystal turned around to see Dave,

"Oh my gosh, thank you Dave!" she said.

Dave smiled, "Of course" he said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later Crystal, you need anything let me know" Lillian said as Crystal waved her off.

"Come on in to my office, I've got a couple things to talk to you about" Dave said.

Crystal nodded and followed him into his office, Randy Orton just happened to be in there at the same time.

"Oh Crystal, this is Randy Orton" Dave said.

Randy stood up and took Crystal's hand and kissed the back of it, "Nice to meet you Crystal" Randy said.

"You too" she replied blushing.

Dave shook his head, "Anything I can help you with Orton?"

"Oh no..i'll just ask you later" he said staring at Crystal, he winked at her as he walked out of the office.

Crystal turned back to Dave once Randy left. "Is he always like that?" Crystal asked. Dave smirked at her.

"Unfortunately, yes" Dave said. "Take a seat"

Crystal sat down as Dave went through a couple papers. "Basically, I'll need you to schedule appointments for me, type up letters, mail things, run a couple errands, things assistants usually do, and you're my first one so I'm kind of new to this too" Dave said.

Crystal smiled "I'm here to help" she said simply.

**-X-x-x-X- **

The first week went by smoothly and it was now Friday, "Hey Crystal, can you come in here?" Dave shouted. Crystal rose from her seat and went to his office quickly.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that you can go now"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've really done a great job this week, I couldn't ask for a better assistant"

Crystal smiled, "Aw Dave!" she said going over to hug him. He hugged her back knowing that there was definitely a boundary between employee relations, but hell this was his company.

"Have a good weekend Dave!" Crystal said as she left the office for the weekend. Dave just smiled and waved bye as she left.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Crystal parked her car when she got the apartment complex that Johnny lived at. She locked her car grabbed her things and went inside her 'home'. She dropped her things instantly when she came in the door, Johnny turned around from watching tv and smiled.

"You're home early" he said getting up.

"Dave let me go early" she replied simply giving him a hug.

He smiled at her, "So I think we should celebrate your new job tonight, what do ya think?" he asked.

"Sounds good" Crystal said.

"Cool, I have to be at the gym in 20, so when I get home, we'll go somewhere, I already have someplace in mind" he said grabbing his gym bag.

"Alright" she said watching him grab his keys.

"See ya later" he said kissing her cheek then leaving. She went to Johnny's room and laid down, it had been one hell of a week. But, she enjoyed it, she liked Dave, and there was no doubt she had a little crush on _Randy Orton._


	4. Lunch

"So whats your deal?" Randy asked Crystal as she prepared coffee for Dave.

She stared at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know, tell me about yourself" he said.

She smiled in return, "Um, I have some work today, maybe another day we'll talk" Before she was able to leave he held onto her arm.

"How about I treat you to lunch today? Around 12? I'm sure Dave won't mind"

Her stomach turned in knots, this gorgeous man standing in front of her was asking her out, and she was going to refuse. "I don't know, I'll look at his schedule"

"Oh come on, I'll even come with you to his office" Randy said as they both walked there. She smiled as he walked ahead of her a little. They both entered the office as Crystal put her cup of coffee on Dave's desk.

"What can I do for you Orton?" Dave asked.

"I was just wondering if it would be any inconvenience for you if I took Crystal here out to lunch around 12, you didn't need her around then did you?" Randy asked.

Dave looked at Crystal as she shrugged her shoulders, Dave then looked at Randy. "No, I don't think I'll need her around then" Dave said then winked at Crystal which made her grin back at him.

"Great" Randy said looking at Crystal, "I'll see you later then"

Once Randy left Dave's office, he turned serious. "He's no good, just a warning" Dave said cautiously.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders as she had did before, "We'll see" she said then went out to her desk.

As 12 rolled around Randy approached Crystal's desk.

"Hey you" he said as she looked up at him. "You ready to go?"

"Oh yeah" she said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Let's go"

As they walked out of the office building Randy put his hand on the small of Crystal's back, at first it startled Crystal, but she kind of liked it.

"My car is right over here" he said pointing to a silver Audi TT. It was an amazing, gorgeous car that Crystal dreamed of having.

"Oh snap, sweet ride" Crystal said stopping in front of him. Randy just smirked and went over to the passenger side door.

"Maybe one day I'll let you test it out" he said winking at her, once again her heart rate climbed and butterflies filled her stomach. This guy was too much for her, the way he simply looked, sure Johnny was extremely attractive, but something about Randy made Crystal want to be around him more and more.

They arrived in front of Coastal Flats, a delicious seafood restaurant. It was decorated perfectly inside, the colors contrasted well, Crystal couldn't help but admire the scenery.

"Table for 2" Randy said as they walked inside.

The hostess led them to their booth where they sat opposite to each other.

"So, Miss Crystal, tell me about you" he said taking a sip of a beer.

She smiled staring at him, "Well, I'm living with my ex-boyfriend which I really want to get away from, hopefully in the next couple of months I can get my own place, and I'm living with him because my parents, well my family left me. They said I caused them too much trouble, and that I was a disappointment, they left me with my clothes, and my few important belongings, a grand and my car. If it wasn't for Johnny, I'd be out on the streets"

Randy was shocked, he felt sorry for the girl sitting in front of him. Which was a first for him, he was usually only worried about himself.

"What about friends?"

"Hah!" Crystal started. "What friends? I was pretty much an outsider, just one best friend and Johnny they were all I had, and now Johnny's all I have now, he's my best friend"

"Wow" Randy said at first. "Damn girl, I don't know what to say"

Crystal smiled, "I'm happy now if that makes a difference, I've got a job with amazing people surrounding me, things will pick up soon" she said.

"I admire your positiveness, I could probably learn a few things from you" Randy said winking at her.

"Probably" she said grinning back at him.

As they continued to chat about different things they were finishing up their meal.

"So, I know this is kind of sudden, but you know if you ever need somewhere to stay or something, I'm just a phone call away" he said. His words were true and you could tell in the way he looked at her, it was a sure thing.

"Thanks, that really means a lot"

* * *

_A lot of you are wanting Crystal and Dave to hook up and all i have to say about that is patience my dears. Thanks for the reviews, tell me what you think!_

_xoxo_


	5. Rejected

And it was a good thing Randy had told her that because when she had got home, Johnny had a date over. Johnny should of said something to her, but he never did, which wasn't fare. But Crystal hopped back into her car and called Randy.

"Hey" Randy said instantly answering the phone.

"Randy, I um, can I come over to your place?" she asked, her voice was shaky and tears ran down her cheek. Sure, Johnny was her ex-boyfriend, but she felt like she didn't matter, it was different of Johnny to do what he did.

"Yeah, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll explain when I get there" she said. Randy gave her his address luckily Crystal knew exactly where it was.

She grabbed her purse and headed to the door of the beautiful single family home. Randy opened the door before she approached it.

"hey you" he said, her response was latching her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. He just rubbed her back hoping it would at least make her feel comfort.

"Come on, let's go sit down" he said.

She went over to the couch and took her jacket off, Randy took a seat beside her putting his arm around her.

"what happened?" he asked sympathetically.

"I got home, and Johnny had a date over apparently and this slut was all over him, he didn't even care to tell me that he had plans, if he did at least I wouldn't of had to walk in on that"

"He's an idiot, and don't worry, remember what I said earlier, you are welcome here anytime" he said.

Crystal looked up at him, "Thanks Randy, i. don't know how to thank you…where would I be without you?"

Randy smirked, "I don't know, but I'm kinda glad you're here, I was getting lonely, and to be honest, I missed you" he said.

"Oh really?" Crystal asked getting in a better mood.

"Really" he said.

They both stared into each others eyes intensely till Randy put his hand underneath Crystal's chin so that their lips touched. It first started out simple and settle till their tongues touched each other, it got intense as Crystal moaned into his mouth. Soon enough Crystal was straddling Randy, his hands were placed on her backside as her hands ran up his shirt. She backed out suddenly when she realized what was actually going on.

Randy smiled at her and traced his finger around her face.

"You really are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you different"

* * *

_Short chapter, and now everything starts to get interesting...let the drama begin! hehe. thanks for the reviews!_


	6. And It Begins

Things started to get really heated with Crystal and Randy. Her work was perfect as ever though, it was almost like she had a reason to be at work. She still enjoyed working for Dave, he was like her best friend. Sometimes, she'd sit with him and just talk about whatever. Of course Randy had his jealousy problem whenever Crystal would do that.

"So next month is the big Two-Oh" Dave said as Crystal walked into his office in the morning.

"Yeah, it's really exciting, no longer technically a teenager" she said.

Dave smiled at her, "Any plans yet?"

"Not that I know of" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure Randy will do something nice for you, he can be an okay guy" Dave said grinning at Crystal. Crystal simply replied with a wink as she went back out to her desk.

It was getting towards lunch time when Crystal went over to Randy's office, since Dave got into the office earlier, it meant Crystal had to do the same as well. So she'd leave before Randy usually in the mornings, unless he had some important work or a meeting.

"Hey sleepy head" Crystal said coming into Randy's office. He peeked up from his paperwork and stared at her as a smile formed on his face. He loved seeing her in skirts, it was his favorite, he admired the way she presented herself, that being one of the reasons he was so into her.

"Hey Beautiful" he said standing up. He went over and slid his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck, they kissed quickly and stood there as Crystal hugged him, never wanting to be out of his arms.

"I was hoping maybe we could go get some lunch?" Crystal asked.

"Sounds good to me, I was needing a break anyways"

When work ended, they'd leave together and whoever got home first flashed their emergency signal lights. Crystal was falling so fast for Randy, if only she had real guidance as to what Randy was really like. She would of never got involved with him. You try and think when you see a man like Randy, why isn't he taken?

**-X-x-x-X- **

"mmm, stay in bed" Randy said as Crystal's alarm went off. She turned it off then rolled over and kissed Randy's lips.

"I gotta get to work" she whispered.

"Stay with me" Randy said as he kept his eyes closed.

Crystal grinned, "don't worry tonight, you're getting a special anniversary present" she said. His eyes shot open as a smirk formed on his face.

"Special present huh?"

When Crystal arrived at work there was a bouquet of red roses on her desk and a box of chocolates, and a card that said her name. She opened it slowly and grinned when she saw it was from Randy.

"_Happy 3 Month baby, I love every minute I spend with you, you'll always be my princess, remember that._

_Love,_

_Randy"_

Crystal couldn't help but be happy, everything that had happened with her family was totally wiped out of her head. She owed it all to Randy, if only someone could warn her from what the future held.

"Hey there" Dave said coming up behind Crystal.

"Oh, good morning Dave" she said with a smile spread across her face.

"Whats this here?"

"It's Randy and my three month"

Dave just nodded his head, "Cool, you think we can have a chat before the jealous boyfriend comes?"

"Aw, Dave, don't call him that"

Dave just shrugged, his attitude was different and Crystal just looked confused at him. She followed him into his office as he shut the door behind them.

"Have a seat" he said.

Crystal sat down and awaited to hear what Dave had to say.

"Have you realized how much Randy has been taking advantage of you?" Dave asked.

"What..what are you talking about?"

"He doesn't come home till really late, and he doesn't even let you know, hell he could be fooling around with someone else"

Crystal just sat in silence. "Don't you see it, you're being blind Crystal, he's staring at other women while you're with him"

Dave got up and went over to the seat next to Crystal and took her hands, "I just…don't want to see you get hurt" he said then put his hand on her cheek. She took a deep breath, because the way his skin felt, his instant touch, made her feel something different.

"I'm a big girl Dave"

**-X-x-x-X-**

As always, Crystal went to make a pit stop at Randy's office before getting paperwork copied for Dave.

"Hey there, thank you for the roses and the chocolates" she said coming into his office. But he wasn't alone, another women was in there sitting in the chair in front of his desk, she was gorgeous, brown hair, a body to die for.

"Oh excuse me Candice" Randy said getting up.

"Hey baby, I've got some business to take care of right now" he said in a whisper.

"Oh, okay" she said turning, but Randy grabbed her arm, which was a little to tight for her liking. He kissed her lips, "Your welcome" he said then let go of her arm. Crystal just smiled in return and headed to the copy room. She took a quick glance at her arm and saw the red mark that he made from gripping too tight.

"Hey Lily…" Crystal said softly as she saw Lillian in the room as well.

"Hey, what's up sweetie?"

"I have to ask you something"

"Okay, shoot"

"You have to tell me about Randy"

Lillian's heart beat rate climbed, "What's there to tell?" she said and Crystal could quickly tell she was hiding something.

"I need you to be honest with me Lily, is he just going to cheat on me?"

"come here" Lillian said taking Crystal's hand to another private room where she looked the door.

"Look, Randy came to me during the time you guys started to date, he told me if I ever told you anything about his past he would make sure I was fired"

Crystal scrunched her eyesbrows, "I know, doesn't sound like Randy right?" Lillian said.

"No…it doesn't"

"He's so damn manipulative, I've seen the women he brings in here, he dates them for a while then I see them leave with hatred, hurt, and tears in their eyes" Lillian took her friends hands. "I don't want that to happen to you"

Crystal nodded, "Thanks Lily"

* * *

_Hmmmmm, whats going to happen?!_


	7. That Night

_All i have to say is don't let this chapter fool you into thinking everything is alright - and it contains little sexual content. _

_ALSO thank you for the reviews!!_

* * *

It wasn't till 7:45pm when Randy returned home that night.

"You could of told me you'd be late" Crystal said sitting on the couch in her sweats.

"Well that's a pleasant greeting" he said taking his jacket off.

"I told you that I had a present for you, I expected you to be home on time" she said getting up. "Enjoy dinner" she then went upstairs.

Randy just squinted his eyes and went into the dining room where there was blown out candles and a beautiful meal sitting there, probably cold by now. And all of a sudden all the guilt rushed to him, he quickly went upstairs to see Crystal sitting in bed with her hands covering her face.

"Cris" Randy said putting his hand on her back making her jump.

She looked at him, her eyes were watery. "I screwed up, I know, but please I'll make it up to you"

Crystal just shrugged her shoulders, "There's nothing to make up, I'll get over it" she said. She had planned an evening that was amazing, make Randy dinner, then put on her new lingerie that she bought that week before, and have amazing sex. That was her plan.

"you have a great way of making me feel guilty" Randy said walking away starting to take off his dress shirt.

"Good, I want you to feel guilty" she said with her arms crossed.

Randy thought it was sexy whenever she'd get mad at him, and he couldn't help but smile whenever she was.

"Don't you fucking smile at me" she said. That made it worse, as Randy took his shirt off he went over to Crystal and climbed on the bed next to her. He started to kiss her bare shoulder, all she was wearing was her white cami and grey sweatpants.

"Randy" she said sternly.

"Yes baby?"

She rolled her eyes, she needed him badly and it was the most difficult thing for her to resist him.

"So tell me, what was my other present besides dinner"

"What makes you think there was another present?" she said finally looking him in the eyes.

"Because I saw that nice lingerie you got for me to see you in, and I was wondering when I got to rip it off of you"

Crystal formed a smile on her face, which made Randy grin at her.

"Please, go try it on" he said. "Don't make me beg"

"Actually, I want you to beg" she said. Randy just looked at her. "I'm kidding" she said getting up. She went into the walk in closet, which was basically the size of a bedroom. When she came out of the closet Randy's jaw dropped. It was a corset top and a bottom that barely covered anything. He watched her walk over to the bed then crawl over on top of him.

Randy instantly made their lips touch as they kissed passionately for a while. Randy was first to go down on Crystal, as he flicked his tongue and tasted her most private parts.

"Damn Baby" he said softly. Randy then moved her body around so she was on her knees. He slowly went inside of her, it was something for Crystal to get used to but after Randy thrusts became harder it began to feel good.

"Fuck Randy" she moaned, she bit on the comforter from trying to prevent herself from not screaming. He turned her around and spread her legs apart her legs went along his body as her feet where by his shoulders.

"Hey, look at me" Randy said making eye contact with her. She did what she was told, seeing the smirk appear on his face, it was hard for her to keep her eyes open from the feeling Randy was giving her.

"Eyes on mine baby" he said. She opened them and looked at him.

"Fuck Randy, I'm gonna…"

They both reached their climax, and Randy laid on the bed next to her.

"Happy Three Month baby"


	8. Doesn't Make Sense

Then things started to deteriorate; the relationship slowly fell to pieces and the only thing that kept their relationship going was the sex. Crystal would constantly get angry at stupid things Randy would say, and it was like he didn't pay any attention to her anymore. He used to always comment on how beautiful she looked, her outfits, just casual things like that.

"You know what I was thinking" Randy said one night as they both laid in bed one night.

"What's that?"

"You should be my assistant"

"You don't need an assistant lazy ass" Crystal said turning to see the grin on Randy's face.

"Just an idea" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways, Dave needs me, he'd be a wreck without me" Crystal said truthfully.

"Yea, okay" Randy said, he leaned over and kissed Crystal's lips softly.

"So I was thinking maybe we can do something this weekend"

"What did you have in mind?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, we haven't been out to a movie lately"

"We'll see, I might have work to do"

She nodded her head and bit her lip, "You think you could find time for me once in a while" she mumbled, but Randy heard her.

"Look Crystal, if I've got work that needs to be done, it needs to be done" he said sternly.

"Okay, I understand Randy" she said rolling over so she didn't have to look at him.

"Dammit Crystal, is this what you wanted? For me to be pissed off" he asked.

She rolled over to glance at him, "Just go to bed, Randy"

**-X-x-x-X-**

"Someone doesn't seem happy" Dave said noticing the expression on Crystal's face.

"Randy and I are just getting in a lot of fights lately" she said.

"Hey, come here" Dave said taking Crystal's hand, they went into Dave's office and sat down on the couch he had in there.

"Do you not think I see whats going on? Crystal…I've told you this before" Dave said pausing, he looked into her eyes, "He's a loser, you need attention, he's starting at other women while you're sitting at home waiting for him"

"Where am I going to go Dave? If I break up with him" Crystal said.

Dave formed a smile on his face, "Can't you tell Crystal, I've been here for you since the day I hired you, if you just take a chance with me, I'll be everything you need" he said sincerely. He slowly moved his lips closer to hers as they touched for a settle kiss. When he moved away her eyes opened slowly as Dave's hand was felt on her cheek. She touched his hand knowing that it was gentle; Dave is whom she belonged with.

**-X-x-x-X-**

After talking with Dave about various business things, Randy finally came over to Crystal.

"Hey you" he said.

She turned and looked up, "Oh hey"

"How are you?" he asked as he leaned his arm up on the top of the cubicle wall.

"I'm okay, you?"

He sighed, "Can you come to my office with me?"

"Sure" she said getting up. She followed Randy to his office where he shut the door.

"What the hell is going on with you?" he said his eyes showing something Crystal hadn't seen before. But she wasn't going to allow herself to step down to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Jesus, don't play stupid with me, Crystal" he said.

"Randy, we got in a fight last night, so what" she said folding her arms over her chest.

Randy huffed and puffed as he did when he was frustrated. He ran his hand over his face then walked up to Crystal.

"I don't want you to work for Dave anymore" Randy stated.

Crystal looked at him like he was crazy, "Why?!"

"Because, I can tell he's going to make a move on you" Randy said. _Too late_

"Don't be ridiculous Randy" she said.

"Look, Crystal I'm not going to repeat it again"

"Okay, what am I going to do? I need a job Randy"

"Not with me, I'm supporting you" he said.

"Randy, what is going on" Crystal said taking his hand. "This isn't you, you're not like this"

"Maybe you need some time to yourself for a while"

"What..what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'll stay with Lillian till you can sort your head out" Crystal said as she headed towards the door. Randy caught her arm.

"No" he said in almost a shout. It startled Crystal, and she definitely wasn't into this type of Randy.

"Randy, calm down" she said touching his chest.

"I can't…you can't leave me Crystal"

* * *

_Looks like Randy is getting a little too obsessive... uh oh._

_and as always, thanks for the reviews! xoxo_


	9. Happy Birthday

Randy was continuing to act weird, and with Crystal's birthday coming up she didn't want to deal with his drama. She woke up on that following Saturday morning and went to the bathroom, when she came out Randy was waking up.

She walked over to him and kissed his lips, when she backed out he smiled. This smile was what she liked seeing, the gentle Randy. "Good Morning sweetheart" he said running his hand across her cheek. She decided to crawl on the bed and lay on top of Randy laying her head on his bare chest.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

"mmhm" she said closing her eyes. Randy smiled, he had a history everything Lillian said was true, but he honestly felt different about Crystal, and didn't want to loose her. And he was very much aware that she could go and leave him for Dave anytime she wanted to.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" he asked.

"mmm, surprise me" she said then looked up at him. One thing she loved about Randy was his body, it was to die for. His tribal like tattoo decorated his back, shoulders and arms, and his chest was hairless, his skin was naturally tanned, he was all around gorgeous.

"a hint?" he asked as a smile creep onto his lips.

"You know what I like"

"Yeah I guess" he said sarcastically.

"Randy!!" she said hitting his chest.

"I'm kidding"

She loved this Randy, the cute, laughable, easy to get along with Randy.

"Alright come on" Randy said trying to sit up. Crystal got up and sat on her side of the bed as Randy then allowed her to lean into him as his arm draped down her left arm.

"So, I'm sorry" he started. Crystal then straightened herself up to look at him. "I've been acting like an asshole lately, like more than that" He then took her hand and kissed it. "I just, I have a history of being a player" he said with a smirk, which made Crystal smile.

"And well, you come into my life, and I have to be honest baby, at first all I wanted to do was tap that ass" he said making her smile once again. "But, I love coming home to you, and I love it when you cook me dinner, I just can't stand the thought of loosing you" he said.

Crystal thought back to the kiss her and Dave shared, oh it was so amazing. Her mind was thinking of him lately, more than Randy.

She smiled at Randy then began "You were really freaking me out" she said. "I adore you Randy, your amazing to me, but all of a sudden its like you snapped, and I don't know why, but…you know you can't do that, or I'm out of here" she said honestly. Randy just nodded his head in response.

"I totally understand what you're saying"

**-X-x-x-X- **

The clock was about to hit 10:30pm and Randy still wasn't home, wet tissues were scattered around her. "Happy Fucking Birthday" she said to herself. She was disappointed, just the other day Randy was acting like himself. She got up from the bed, put a bag with her clothes in it, grabbed her purse and keys then left. People say its bad to drive when you're upset, but Crystal had no choice. She drove straight to Johnny's apartment, if she knew where Dave lived, she would've gone there. Of course with her head in other places, she didn't think to call Dave to find out where he lived, but that's besides the point.

**-X-x-x-X- **

She knocked violently on Johnny's apartment door.

"Ok, ok, hold on!" she heard his voice say. He opened the door and saw Crystal standing before him.

"I know I didn't call to wish you happy birthday but you didn't have to make a deal out of it" he said which made Crystal smile.

"It's not that, I need to get away" she said. Johnny just looked at her confused.

"Come in" he said closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

_Don't worry, i won't leave you guys hanging on for too long. hehe, thanks for the reviews! xoxo_


	10. Happy Birthday: Part 2

Crystal and Johnny both sat on his couch as she explained everything that had happened to her. It didn't go down well with Johnny, that's for sure.

"How could you allow yourself get into a relationship with someone like that?" he asked.

Crystal shrugged, "I don't know"

Johnny just shook his head, "This is what we're going to do" he began. "You're coming back here, and getting out of that job"

"Johnny, I can't quit my job"

Johnny took a deep breath, "You're too soft sometimes Crystal, it's annoying, but I love you" he said as a smile formed on his face. After he finished his sentence Crystal's cell phone went off.

"Here, let me answer" Johnny said putting his hand out. Crystal handed it over as Johnny answered it putting on the speaker-phone.

"Hello" Johnny's voice said

"Who the hell is this?!" Randy's voice asked shouting through.

"The question is, who do you think you are treating Crystal the way you do?" Johnny replied calmly.

"Is this Dave?"

"No, this is Johnny, and she's not coming back there"

"Like hell she is, where is she?" Randy argued.

"Like I would tell you" Johnny said.

Randy grew frustrated and hung up, he remembered Crystal talking about Johnny, he also knew that Johnny's address was laying somewhere around his house, and once he found it he would be there to take Crystal back.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Johnny, he'll find me" Crystal said.

"How?" Johnny said scrunching his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I just know he will" Crystal said.

She got up and walked back and fourth, "It's only a matter of time, maybe I should just go back"

"No, look, this is not right, today is your birthday" Johnny said frustrated.

"Yea, I know that" Crystal said, then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Crystal looked Johnny dead straight in the eye. He went over to the door and looked through the peek hole.

"I'm guessing this is him" he whispered. Crystal looked and then nodded.

Johnny opened the door as Crystal stayed out of the way.

"Where is Crystal?" Randy said more in a demand. "Crystal!" Randy yelled trying to look in Johnny's apartment.

Guilt was flooding her body, she was still a 'kid' as most would say, she became attached to Randy, and felt if she didn't let him know she was there, bad things would happen.

Crystal walked up behind Johnny. "I got this" she whispered then made her presence known.

"I'll be right back" she said to Johnny then walked outside.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Randy wrapped his arms around Crystal hugging her as she rolled her eyes. "I was so worried" he said then backed out to look at her blank expression.

"You promised me a good birthday" she simply said.

"I know, I know, and I'm so sorry" he said taking her hands.

She shook her head, "Randy, you promised" she said keeping her head down.

"I know I did, but I'm going to make it up to you" he said then put his hand under her chin to make her eyes connect with his.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you" she said.

"Come on Crystal, I'm really sorry" he said.

"I get that" she said. "I would never forget your birthday."

"You told me I was different, that you really cared about me" she continued.

"I do" Randy said. "Just come home, please" he begged.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Meanwhile, Johnny had found Crystal's cell phone, and dialed Dave's phone number.

"Hello? Crystal?" Dave answered.

"Actually, this is Johnny, and Crystal, she's really gone too deep with this Randy guy"

"Is she ok!?" Dave asked as he sat up in his bed.

"They're talking right now, but he forgot her fucking birthday"

Dave groaned, "That fucker" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't trust him, but I know Crystal, she'll leave with him"

"You gotta convince her not to" Dave said.

"I'll try man"

**-X-x-x-X- **

"I can't" Crystal said.

As much as Randy was fuming inside, if he showed Crystal how mad he was, she wouldn't go anywhere with him. He had to convince her that she'd be okay coming back home.

"Look"

"No, Randy I'm not going anywhere with you tonight"

Randy took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, I understand" he said.

"When will you come home?"

"I don't know" she said.

Randy kissed her lips softly and slipped his tongue with hers, hoping that maybe that would give her a little incentive to return home as soon as possible.

He walked off to his car and once he drove away Crystal went back inside to see Johnny on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Johnny then gave her phone to her, "Dave"


	11. Back Home

"Crystal, are you okay?!" Dave asked as soon as Crystal put the phone to her ear.

"I'm okay" she said.

"Do you want me to come get you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" she said as a smile formed on her face, she went over and sat on the chair close to the window.

"Are you sure?"

"Dave, he didn't hit me or anything" Crystal said.

"I know, but its your birthday, you didn't deserve for him to treat you like this"

"Don't worry, he'll get whats coming to him" Crystal said which made Dave grin.

"You have a plan?"

"Maybe"

**-X-x-x-X- **

The following day, she left and went home. It was going to be fine, everything would work out, everything would end up suiting her and ruining Randy. She unlocked the door to see Randy asleep on the couch with beer bottles surrounding him. She shook her head and put her purse down then went over and kneeled by Randy.

"Wake up Rand" she said and touched his arm.

No response.

She rolled her eyes, "Randy" she said again.

No response.

She put her lips against his as he immediately responded by pulling her on top of him.

"Rand!" she said giggling then looked at him, that stupid smirk, it got her every time.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me for too long" he said.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky you have me" she said still on top of him.

"Yeah, I am" he said looking to her eyes then pulling her lips towards his.

"So when do I get my birthday present?" she asked pulling away from him.

Randy kept the smirk on his face, "You want a present?"

"How many are there?" she asked.

"Quite a few, but if you want one now" he said getting up and putting her over his shoulder.

**-X-x-x-X- **

After having a little fun, Randy propped himself up on his elbow and moved a piece of Crystal's hair out of her face.

"I never want to loose you Crystal" he said. _Don't say that, oh please don't say that._

"Randy, don't talk like that" she said.

"I can't help it, I screwed up" he said, "You should of left me right then and there yesterday"

"Yeah, I should of" Crystal said with a grin.

Randy laughed then leaned down and kissed Crystal. "I'm serious though"

"I know you are" she said touching his cheek. He smiled then laid back down putting his arm around Crystal's bare body. He laid his head on her chest so he could feel and hear her heart beat. Crystal ran her hand through his hair, he made her confused, and it wasn't fair.

* * *

_I know, short chapter! Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing! you guys are the greatest!_

_xoxo - Sara_


	12. This Isn't Working

"I'm going to go run a few errands" Crystal said. Randy ran to the front door where she was and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you later" he said and smiled at her.

She got in her car and headed towards Dave's place, she had written down his address the previous night when she was on the phone with him. Once she reached his house, she was amazed at how big it was. But I guess that's what you get when you own a company.

She got out of her car just to catch Dave running up the street. When he noticed her in his driveway he sped up and grabbed her from behind.

"Hey you" he said into her ear making her smile. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's go inside" he said wiping his forehead with his sweatband.

**-X-x-x-X-**

She followed him and once he shut the door, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How are you?" he asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm good"

Dave smiled and moved his lips towards hers. He kissed them gently, then backed out to see her eyes open slowly.

"When are you going to dump him?" Dave asked walking to his kitchen as Crystal followed.

"I can't just dump him, Dave"

Dave turned and gave her a look as Crystal raised her eyebrows. "What, I can't!" she said defending herself.

"Alright, alright" he said. "Want anything to drink?"

"Whatever you're having" Crystal said.

Dave poured himself and Crystal a glass of OJ.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"I'm back" Crystal shouted when she entered Randy's home. Randy was in his office working on various papers. She spotted him on his computer with his glasses on. He couldn't of looked any cuter. She snuck up behind him and drapped her arms down his chest.

"Hi baby" she whispered.

Randy turned around and took his glasses off. "Hey" he said situating Crystal on his lap.

"What'd you get?" he asked.

"Stuff" she said grinning.

"Alright you can show me later" he said.

"What are you working on?" Crystal asked looking at the papers on his desk.

"Just stupid paper work stuff, contracts, you know"

Crystal nodded her head, "I'll let you get back to that" she said getting up. She turned and kissed Randy's lips then left the office. _I can't dump him, this plan is backfiring. _

She went back downstairs and grabbed her purse just in time for her cell phone to ring. She looked at the screen as it read 'Dave' she answered it thinking it was an emergency.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked.

Dave smirked on the other end, "Yeah I'm fine"

"Oh, okay" she said. "Whats up?"

"I'm sorry we got in a fight earlier" he said.

_Dave set the drink in front of her as he chugged down his whole glass instantly. Crystal couldn't take her eyes off of him, and with him taking his shirt off made it worse. _

"_Hey come here" Dave said putting his hand out for Crystal. She got down from the stool and took his hand to the empty living room. Dave sat down on the couch making Crystal straddle him. _

_They began to kiss, it was slow at first then got more intense as their tongues brushed up against each other. Dave's hands were all over Crystal's body, when his hands crept up the back of her shirt she backed away._

"_Dave I can't" she whispered. _

"_Yes you can" Dave whispered back kissing her neck. _

"_Dave" she said making him pause. "It wouldn't be right, I mean, Randy is technically my boyfriend"_

_Dave groaned. "I'm sorry" she said leaning forward so she could wrap her arms around him. _

"_I don't understand you Crystal" Dave said an upset tone. _

_Crystal got up and sat next to him. "Having sex with you would take it too far, I just can't do that" she said. _

_Dave shook his head and huffed. He had a temper, and very bad one. _

"_You should just leave" Dave said. _

_Crystal scrunched her eyebrows, "So you're kicking me out because I won't have sex with you, that's wonderful Dave" Crystal said standing up. _

_He didn't say a word as she walked out pissed off. _

"Well you should be sorry" Crystal said into the phone.

"I was a jerk, how can I make it up to you?"

"I'll let you know when I think of it, but I have to go" Crystal said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye" Crystal said then hung up the phone.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

_Anyone else get the Royal Rumble?! i was SO sure Shawn would win, i was really surprised seeing Taker win the Rumble. But oh shit now Cena and Shawn are tag team champions?! You guys, these are my 2 favorite wrestlers in the world. This is my dream team. i LOVE it! _

_haha anyways, keep the reviews coming! xoxo _


	13. Do Dreams Come True?

She took her bags upstairs to her room, well Randy's room. "Randy, want to see what I got?" Crystal asked since he was only in the other room.

Randy took his glasses off and came into the room. "Sure" he said coming up behind Crystal and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She showed him everything she got, which were new outfits, Randy just smiled seeing her enjoy herself.

"Oh that reminds me" Randy said going over to his bedside table. "One of your birthday presents"

He pulled out a jewelry box. Crystal opened it slowly to reveal pearl earrings.

"No fucking way" Crystal said as her hand covered her mouth. She then looked up to see Randy grinning at her.

"You remembered!" she said then jumped on Randy wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Of course I did" he said as Crystal attacked his face with kisses. She hopped down from him and put the earrings in her ears.

"They're beautiful" she said staring at them in the mirror.

Randy smiled. "Hey, come here" he said putting his hand out as he sat on the bed. She took his hand and sat next to him leaning her back up against the headboard.

"I want you to be happy Crystal, and you know if its not with me, then I'll accept that. But I want you to know, that I love you"

Crystal's eyes widened a little, and her jaw dropped a bit. "You..love me?"

"Yes, Crystal" Randy said.

She was speechless, "You know, I understand that you run to Dave for comfort" That comment caught her off guard.

"What?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Oh come on Crystal, I know that's where you went, and usually I would be pissed and angry, but I screwed up. Major."

"You're wrong Randy" Crystal said. "You did screw up, but I wouldn't go to Dave"

"Is that the truth?" he asked.

"Yes" Crystal said. She was definitely a good liar, because she had Randy convinced.

**-X-x-x-X-**

That night Crystal tossed and turned till Randy finally got fed up and woke her up.

"Crystal, Crystal" Randy said touching her arms.

She opened her eyes and then laid still, "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning like no other"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said then got up, "I'm going to get a drink of water"

Randy nodded then went back to sleep. Her dreams consisted of one man, and it wasn't the one she was sleeping next to.

"_You know this is just his game, you're back here with him and then he's slowly going to be back to going all psycho and controlling" Dave said to Crystal. _

_Crystal shrugged, "I can't just leave him" _

"_Why do you say that, you CAN just leave him" Dave said then walked up to Crystal. He put his hands on her shoulders then moved his hand up to the back of her neck. _

"_You know how I feel about you, you're the only one who can truly choose what you want" Dave said then kissed her lips sensually._

The scenario of her dream kept running through her mind, was her dream trying to tell her something. _Why does everything have to be so complicated…_ She knew that if something like this happened to her friends, she'd tell them to dump that loser. She was being a hypocrite, she was becoming what she hated the most.

Crystal's cell phone rang, she answered it without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Nitro" Crystal said smiling.

"What's going on?"

"Not much" Crystal said casually as she sat on the couch.

"Uh huh, sounds interesting, how's the relationship going?"

"Hm, okay"

"Not convincing me" Johnny said.

"I keep having this dream" Crystal said.

"Continue…"

"Well, Dave's in it, and he says that Randy is just playing me and he's going to become all controlling again" Crystal said.

"Maybe your conscious is trying to tell you something"

"Maybe"

Johnny smiled, "How about we go out for lunch or something?"

Crystal smiled, "Alright, I'll come over to your place"

"Okay, see you soon"

"Where you going?" Randy said finally getting up, he was still in his boxers.

"Lunch"

He rubbed his eyes then came over and sat next to Crystal on the couch. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while"

"You should of waken me up" Randy said.

"Nah, you looked too cute sleeping" Crystal said. Randy smirked and leaned over to place a kiss on Crystal's lips.

"Who you going to lunch with?"

"Nitro"

Randy scrunched his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because he's my friend"

"I don't like him" Randy said.

"Yeah, I bet you don't"

"He's an asshole, I don't know why he's your friend" Randy said crossing his arms as he slouched in the couch. His body was perfect just seeing him act like a kid with a mans body, it was cute.

"Well think of it like this" Crystal said then got up to straddle Randy. "I'm not fucking him am i?"

Randy grinned, "No"

"Exactly" Crystal said then ran her finger down his chest. She leaned forward kissing Randy's lips, Randy sucked on her bottom lip when letting go.

"How about a quickie before lunch?" Randy asked with a smirk.

* * *

**Hmmm, things get good, then bad, then good, then bad again? We'll see when Crystal's weekend is over! As always thanks for the reviews!**

**xoxoxo**


	14. Leaving

Crystal returned back to the office after what seemed like a very long weekend. She set her things in her desk and was about to go get a cup of coffee till she felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head to see Dave there.

"You shouldn't do this" she said.

"No one is in the office"

"What if someone saw us" Crystal said nervously.

"No one is in the office" Dave repeated.

Crystal scrunched her eyebrows and moved away from Dave's touch. "Coffee?"

Dave just smiled, "Sure" he said then watched her walk down the hall. He returned to his desk to see one of his colleagues.

"Jillian, what are you doing here?" Dave asked confused.

"What are you doing with Crystal?" she asked blatantly. "You do realize she is dating Randy, right?"

"I'm very aware of that, yes" Dave replied sitting in his chair.

"It's unlike you Dave" Jillian said simply.

"I like Crystal, a lot"

Jillian just eyed Dave, "Do you remember what happened with me?"

"Can we not get into this?"

"Answer the question" she said sternly.

"Yes I remember" Dave replied slouching in his chair.

Crystal was more than confused as she stood outside of Dave's door. _What is she talking about?_ She wanted to know what Jillian was talking about, had Dave been just as much as a player as Randy? _Whatever._

Crystal went and knocked on Dave's open door, that startled both him and Jillian.

"Crystal, come on in" Dave said as Crystal entered sitting the mug of coffee on Dave's desk.

"Good Morning Jillian" Crystal said.

"Hey there girly, how are you?" Jillian asked.

"Tired, but good"

"Enjoy your birthday?" Jillian asked.

_My own boyfriend ditched me, and claimed he forgot about it, it was just dandy. _"Yeah, Randy spoiled me like a princess" Crystal said smiling.

Jillian quickly glanced at Dave to prove a point then focused on Crystal. "Aw, well come on let's go talk about what he got you" Jillian said standing up and taking Crystal's arm, as she interlocked it with her own.

"Come with me to my office"

_Do I have a choice?_

Crystal took a seat in Jillian's office, "I heard what happened" Jillian said which caught Crystal off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard that Randy forgot"

"Who told you?" Crystal said scrunching her eyebrows.

"Who do you think?"

"Dave? Why would he tell you?" Crystal asked.

"I guess he wants to get the word around the office"

Crystal shook her head, "That's my business"

"I know" Jillian said understandingly. "Look, about a year ago Dave and I used to date, he's charming, sexy, he truly knows how to treat a lady"

Crystal was just confused as to why Jillian was telling her this, but from what she learned about her, there was reason to this story.

"The truth is Crystal, Dave's not any better than Randy, Randy has his flaws, and knowing him for over 4 years, I'd know that. But I really think he has good intentions" Jillian said honestly.

"You don't think Dave has good intentions?" Crystal questioned.

"He does, but he's not your boyfriend, but it looks like theres a bit of a competition going on here, so If I were you, I'd have a little talk with David"

Crystal nodded her head and left Jillian's office.

**-X-x-x-X- **

She went back to her desk where she did her usual tasks. It was around 12pm when Randy finally made his way into the office. Like a routine, Crystal went to say hello at about 12:30.

She entered quietly seeing as he was on the phone, he hadn't noticed she was there till he hung up.

"Hey you" he said.

"Hey" Crystal replied. She sat down in front of Randy's desk, seeing her expression, Randy felt something serious was going on.

"Something wrong princess?" he asked putting his charm on.

Crystal took a deep breath, "I feel like Dave is out to get you or something"

Randy scrunched his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"He apparently told Jillian about what happened"

"You told Dave?"

"Yes"

"So you lied to me the other day" Randy said.

"No" Crystal began, "I told Dave, over the phone that same night when I was at Nitro's, I didn't go over to his house and tell him"

"Why would you tell him our business?" Randy said getting frustrated.

"Are you trying to pin this on me?" Crystal said disbelievingly.

Randy ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. With him not responding to her; Crystal stood up violently.

"You know what, your ass is lucky I even forgave you" she said.

Randy watched her get angry, "I know"

Crystal shook her head, "No, you don't. You take me for granted Randy, you think you can screw up and I'll forgive you"

Randy stood up and walked over to Crystal, but she backed away. "Crystal, come on" Randy said smoothly. Luckily his office door was closed, or the whole office would of heard their argument.

"It will never happen again, I promise" he said. "What can I do to convince you otherwise?"

Crystal avoided looking at him, she sighed and sat back down in the chair as Randy leaned on his desk in front of her.

"Maybe if..nevermind" she said.

"No, tell me"

Crystal looked up into Randy's eyes, "I'm in too deep Randy, I think I should move out, and find a place of my own"

"What? Didn't I tell you the other day that I love you?"

"Yes but"

"No, Crystal, come on don't move out" Randy said grabbing her arm. She pulled it away and left his office without a word said.

**-X-x-x-X- **

When she returned to her desk, she peeked to see if anyone was in Dave's office, luckily he was all alone.

"I'm going home, I don't feel well" she said.

Dave looked up, "Alright" he noticed something was wrong, but wasn't going to say anything out in the open. _I'll just call her._

Crystal gathered her things then went to her car, she didn't want to go to Randy's, but that's where everything was. She could go to Nitro's, but what good would that do, it would only have Randy chasing after her. So she just decided to go to what she called home and go on the computer to look for apartments of her own.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Back at the office Randy went to Crystal's desk to discover she wasn't there. He scrunched his eyebrows then went towards Dave's office.

"Do you know where Crystal is?" Randy asked.

_You're her boyfriend, shouldn't you know?_ "She said she wasn't feeling well, so she went home" Dave said trying not to show his irritation.

Randy ran his hand over his face, "Alright, I'll be back later" Randy said rushing out of the office towards home.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Crystal sat on the computer, the motivation to even look for apartments left her. _Why hasn't he come after me yet? _Maybe her mind was testing her, if Randy came after her then he loved her, if he didn't, then he didn't care.

"Crystal!!??" Randy's voice ran through his home as it caught Crystal off guard. A part of her smiled, but another part knew Randy wasn't going to be too happy. She got up from the desk in time to have Randy coming up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked seeing her.

She just nodded her head, as Randy caught his breath. "Come with me".

Crystal sat on the bed and waited to see what Randy had to say. The tension from the weekend was still there, and it was obvious to Randy that Sara wasn't over that.

"We've been dating for about 4 months now" he started. "And I love every second of it" he went over to her and got on his knees in front of her, he moved his hands up her thighs as they both stared into each others eyes. "I fucking screwed up this weekend, and I know it, but don't we all make mistakes?"

Crystal then avoided his eyes, "I don't get it Randy, we were just talking about it, you didn't forget, you did it intentionally"

Randy scrunched his eyebrows, "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because, I can't think of any other reason, maybe you were screwing around with that chick I saw in your office."

Randy then stood up on his feet, "I wasn't 'screwing' around with anyone."

Crystal simply shrugged, "A part of me wishes I never started working for Dave, and that I never met you" she said.

"You wish you never met me, huh?"

"I don't mean it like that, Randy" Crystal said.

"You wouldn't of said it, if you didn't mean it, maybe if you wish you didn't meet me, you should just leave"

* * *

**Wow, intense. So, i was having just a bit of writers block, leave reviews, tell me what you think it would help out a lot. So you guys know how much i love Shawn Michaels, well him vs. Cena WM23 um AMAZING!? my 2 favorites against each other, even though i'm totally rooting for my boy HBK. ANYWAYS; i think i'll be posting a new story soon. I kind of want to write one about Kane. We'll see, thanks again for the reviews!**

**xoxo - Sara**


	15. As Time Passes

Ever since Randy told her to leave, Crystal went back to seeing her old therapist. She thought maybe talking to someone would help her, her therapist also sent her to a psychiatrist who put her on depression medicine. According to her psychiatrist, she should have been on anti-depressants along time ago.

"_I know it hurts to feel so all alone, I'm not myself, more than you could know; if only they were all alone"_

Every song that she heard or listened to made her think of what she had through in the past year. Life wasn't supposed to turn out this way, it sickened her to think of her family, but she couldn't help memories that would flood back into her brain. She had quit No Limits and stopped working for Dave. She'd get the phone calls from him "Hey, just checking on you" "Hey, we miss you here" "Hey, I miss you" etc. She couldn't bare to see him, she found another job; it wasn't working for Dave, but it suited her. She managed to get herself into beauty school, and she planned on becoming a hair stylist. She found an apartment; and she was working as a make-up artist.

As she found a time for relaxation she changed into her comfortable clothes, made some popcorn and slouched on the couch putting on whatever suited her taste.

"_Like violence you have me, forever and after"_ Crystal's cell phone went off to the designated ring tone. _Just answer it Crystal…_ She hadn't spoken to him, and really didn't want to but she couldn't keep avoiding him.

"Hello?" she said answering the phone.

"Crystal?"

"Yes?" she said acting like she didn't know who was on the other line.

"Damn, I thought you were a voicemail for a second"

She let out a small laugh, "What's going on Dave?"

"I could ask you the same, but nothing really, I'm dying without you"

"You've been without me for nearly 2 months, I think you can manage" Crystal said truthfully.

"I really want to see you Crystal" Dave said.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea"

"Why?"

"I'll probably weep like a baby" Crystal said.

"Come on Crys, I miss you, but I won't come over if you don't want me to" _I so want you to._

"Well, maybe over the weekend" Crystal said.

"Yea?"

"Yea, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, tomorrow"

She told him her address and gave her home phone number to him. A part of her was glad she decided to have him come over, but another part of her knew seeing him would only remind her of the hurt Randy piled on her.

She put her cell phone back on the charger and went to get a drink from her kitchen when there was a knock at the door. "Who the fuck is knocking at my door at nearly 10 at night" she said out loud then walked to her door to look through the peek hole. She nearly shit a brick when she saw the figure on the other side. _Don't open it, don't open it._

She opened the door, to see Randy standing there.

* * *

**Alright, don't kill me, short chapter i know! But i posted it to give the next chapter more suspense. Keep reviewing and keep telling me what you think! love xoxo.  
**


	16. Slow

**Okay so here is Chapter 16 -- and things are starting to get heated back up again, i hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

* * *

She stared for a second then turned around leaving the door open. Randy walked inside and shut the door behind him, he looked at Crystal standing in _his_ Metallica t-shirt that he let her wear ages ago.

"Crys" Randy said catching her attention she turned around to reveal watery eyes. Whether she liked it or not, Randy supported her for a long time, they definitely had their ups, and many, many downs. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, and feel his embrace, but she was honestly confused as to why he was there. If he wanted a second chance, he would of showed up earlier than 2 months later.

"I heard from an outside source you're not doing so well" Randy said.

"I'm doing fine, actually" Crystal said.

"You weren't on anti-depressants when you were with me" Randy said.

"I should have been" Crystal said under her breath. "What do you want Randy? To make me suffer?"

Randy shook his head and stepped closer to Crystal.

"I want to make you better"

"I shouldn't of opened the door" Crystal said walking away towards her room. Randy just followed her, he missed her and he would be lying if he didn't say he was a complete wreck without her.

"But you did, so that means something, doesn't it?" Randy asked.

Crystal sighed sitting on her king-sized bed, "Maybe?" she said with frustration. Randy came over to her and took her hands. "I know it's been a while Crys"

"A while! It's been 2 months! 2!" Crystal blurted out. "You want to know what I think Randy?"

"Yes" he replied.

"I thought I was moving on, and that I could get over you, but I realized that; you saved me, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. But you hurt me so much, it's better if you leave"

Randy watched her avoid his eyes, she was doing what he did to her, except for the fact that he had a place to go when she told him to leave. Randy nodded his head then turned around and left her apartment. He honestly wanted to make things better, but he was just too little, too late.

**-X-x-x-X-**

_That weekend..._

She opened the door to see Dave on the other side, he was wearing khaki shorts, and a AC/DC shirt, sunglasses covered his eyes, which in a way was even more sexy to Crystal. From Dave's point of view she couldn't of looked any better, she had always been perfect in his eyes, but after not seeing her for nearly 2 months, he forgot how gorgeous she was. Her hair was naturally wavy but today it was straightened; she wore a tube top, with a jean skirt, and a white hoodie to cover her bare arms. Not to mention, her makeup was done to perfection.

"You gonna come in or what?" Crystal asked after moments of Dave staring at her. He shook out of his thoughts then stepped inside. All he wanted to do was show her how much he missed her, but didn't want to come off too strong. After all their relationship never really went anywhere, a kiss here a kiss there, but mostly that was it.

"I'd offer you some type of alcoholic beverage, but we both know I don't have any" Crystal said sitting down on her couch. She pat the space next to her as Dave came and sat next to her. When he sat down he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you so much" he whispered into her ear.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded his head as she turned to look at him, he stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Really" he said.

She bit her lip, "Then prove it" she whispered. Dave grinned and got up, he put his hand out as she gladly took it.

"Show me your bedroom" he said.

Crystal took his hand and pulled him down the hallway, she made him wrap his arms around her waist as they approached her bedroom. "Here it is" she said.

Dave smirked then lifted her up, and laid her on the her king sized bed, he attacked her lips first then began to remove her clothes. Her skirt came down easily along with her tube top, her hoodie was already off, and Dave tossed his shirt off over his headDave trailed kisses from her navel to her lips, "God I've needed you Crystal" he growled. It sent shivers up her spine hearing those words from him, and deep down she felt the same connection.

"I need you" she said back to him, he looked in her eyes seeing the permission she was granting him, that's when he took full control.

**-X-x-x-X- **

As their lovemaking came to an end, they laid side by side on Crystal's bed. She rolled over and laid her head on Dave's bare chest. She ran her hand up his smooth chest, enjoying his company.

"Crystal" he said. She looked up at him and pecked his lips.

"Yea?"

"I want you to be part of my life" he said. Crystal simply smiled at him, she knew what he was hinting at. But all she wanted to do was take things slow.


	17. Old Romances

**Long Chapter; Enjoy. **

**This chapter contains minor sexual content & strong language.  
**

* * *

The weekend came to an end as Monday started, Crystal woke up at around 7a.m, took a shower did her hair, make-up etc. It was her morning routine but even after the wonderful weekend that was spent with Dave, she couldn't help but think about the visit Randy had made her. She made herself a cup of coffee in her travel mug, and put her things together. Then her phone went off stealing her attention, she went over to it and answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"Hey" the voice said, it was Randy.

"Oh, hey Randy" she said continuing to finish some things up before heading out.

"I was thinking, maybe today we can go out for lunch" he said. Crystal paused a bit her lip, knowing he was showing her attention made her want to say yes.

"Um, I don't think I can today"

Randy nodded his head, "That's cool, can I come by and see you at work today?"

"Well, I'll be busy today, if you really want to see yours truly, then why don't you come by after work tonight"

Randy smiled; she was giving in. "Okay, that's perfect."

**-X-x-x-X- **

At the office Randy was in the copy room xeroxing a couple things when Dave walked in. He seemed different, something good happened with him, "Someone got laid" Randy said simply. Dave just smiled at him.

"Maybe"

"I think I know you well enough man, you got laid" Randy said confidently.

"Alright, I did" Dave said.

Randy just left the room laughing. But it was Dave who was having the last laugh; he got laid by the woman Randy was trying to get back.

**-X-x-x-X- **

It was 5:30 when Crystal got back to her apartment. If there was one thing she loved about it, it was the interior; she loved the way it was decorated. With either black and white colors, or a few pastels, it suited her taste quite well. She went to her room to change into her pajama pants, unfortunately she totally forgot about what she had told Randy earlier on the phone. So it scared her when the doorbell rang.

Crystal went over to her door and looked through the peek-hole; "Oh shit" she said in almost a whisper. That's when she remembered she told Randy to come over after work. "Oh well" she said and shrugged. She opened the door to see Randy. He was wearing jeans, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his tattoos and a couple buttons undone so she could see bits of his chest.

"These are for you" Randy said as Crystal finally looked into his eyes, he handed her a dozen of pink roses.

"Oh wow, Randy; these are beautiful" Crystal said sniffing them. "They smell great too" she added.

"I know how much you like pink roses" Randy said casually putting his hands in his pockets.

Crystal went to her kitchen as Randy followed and found a vase to put them in, "So you did listen to me" Crystal said jokingly. Although she said it in a joking way, Randy took it seriously.

"I listened to everything you said, even if it seemed like I didn't" Randy said resting his right elbow on her kitchen counter. She turned around to face Randy and placed her hand on his left bicep. Instead of tearing open his shirt, she contained herself and took her hand back and walked past Randy.

"So what did you have planned?" she asked going over to her fridge to grab a bottle of Arizona iced tea.

"Well" he started then walked over to her. "I figured we could hang out here, and order in?"

Crystal nodded her head, "Sounds good to me" she said. "And then what?" she asked. Randy's jaw dropped a little, _is she coming onto me?_ "Um, whatever you want to do" he said casually.

"Whatever I want to do?" she asked. _I'm gonna play him just like he played me…_

"Yea" Randy said.

**-X-x-x-X- **

After finishing a couple pieces of pizza, Crystal got up to clean up. "Don't leave" Randy said in a whining tone.

Crystal smiled, "I just want to clean up, I'll be right back" she said. Randy stared after her and watched tv till she made her return.

"Alright all clean" she said sitting next to him. "So is it my turn?" she asked. Randy looked at her, still a bit confused, but didn't let it show.

"Your turn?" he asked.

Crystal grinned, she knew this puzzled him, and she loved every second of it. She extended her hand as Randy took it she led him to her bedroom. She turned around and started to unbutton Randy's dress shirt, he watched her take control of him, and he didn't mind at all. After getting his shirt off, she took her shirt off over her head that revealed her black lacy bra. She then reached for Randy's belt buckle, "Crys" Randy said.

She looked up at him innocently, "Yea?" she asked.

"Are you…sure?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you don't want to then…"

"Oh no, I want to" Randy said grabbing her butt cheeks and lifting her up. She grinned at him as her legs wrapped around his body. He laid her down on her spacious bed, which allowed for a lot to happen. Randy finished what Crystal started by removing his jeans and then removed Crystal's sweat pants.

He went down on her licking her most sensitive parts, there was no doubt when the two were together, their lovemaking brought out the best of them. A part of her knew this was wrong, the previous night she had been with Dave, and now she was with Randy, she never pictured herself being like this, but she was always a strong believer that everything happens for a reason, whether it be good or bad.

Seeing how Crystal was reacting to his tongue, made Randy's ego rise. He looked up to see her eyes closed and her teeth biting her lower lip. He trailed kisses up her body till he reached her lips, she moaned instantly into his mouth.

"Randy" she said in almost a whisper as he sucked on her nipples. He didn't respond to her so she put her hand on his head, which grabbed his attention. He looked up at her to see her motion for him to come back closer to her. She then pushed him so he was on his back. She began to suck on him instantly; it had been a while since Randy had this type of sex. With Crystal it was always the best, she knew exactly what he liked, and she always made sure he had it.

After a few minutes she placed herself inside Randy, she slowly grinded into him until Randy sped up thrusting through her body.

"Oh fuck Randy" he heard her say knowing she was about to climax. He went even harder until she exploded and collapsed next to him.

They both laid there, out of breath and breathing heavily. Randy rolled over and wrapped his arm around Crystal, he kissed her neck then her lips. "I've needed you so badly" he admitted then kissed her bare skin again. "You have no idea" he continued. Crystal looked into his eyes just as he looked into hers. _Oh shit, I'm screwed._

**-X-x-x-X- **

Crystal's cell phone went off the following morning, luckily for her, she didn't have to be in to work until 3:00. _Like violence, you have me…forever and after… _Crystal rolled over to the bedside table, her eyes were barely open and Randy's arm was still around her. When she grabbed her phone, she was lucky to make it before voicemail picked up.

"Hello?" she said yawning.

"Hey you, did I wake you up?" Dave asked.

"Yea, sorta" she said.

Dave laughed on the other end, "You want to do something tonight?" he asked. _I hope he doesn't want sex, my pussy can't take this._

"Um, I'm working till close actually" Crystal said.

"Oh okay"

Randy finally got fed up, hearing Crystal talk on the phone so he started to kiss her bare shoulder. "Hang up" he whispered. Crystal formed goosebumps on her body as Randy whispered to her and feeling his soft lips against her body, it was too much.

"We can do something Friday?" Crystal said.

"Friday sounds good, I'll call you later, you get some sleep" Dave said.

"Okay bye" Crystal said then tossed her cell phone on the ground. Randy was laying on his back as Crystal turned around and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you fucking Dave?" Randy asked.

Crystal looked up at him, "Randy, I'm tired" she said putting her head back down.

"So that means you are" he said.

Crystal lifted her head back up and glared at Randy. "I'm fucking you" Crystal said as if she was correcting him. Randy looked at her differently, "Fine don't believe me" Crystal continued but laid her head on his chest.

"I don't believe you, because I know that was his voice on the other end, and yesterday he was grinning all day" Randy stated. "But hey, as long as you're the one with me, I'm cool"

Crystal glared at him once more, "You're so full of it" she said.

"What are you going to do Crys?" Randy said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm, "I'm tired" she said and laid her head back on his chest for the third time. "But if you ever want your dick sucked by me again, you'll shut up" she said then closed her eyes.

* * *

**So, don't kill me. Haha, let me know what you think and i posted another story if you're interested read that and let me know what you think as well. xoxo.  
**


	18. Oh Shit

**Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and everything, i really appreciate it. And this chapter is especially dedicated to Tanya50801; just because she has reviewed religiously on pretty much all of my stories; and continues to do so. Thank you so much doll.  
**

* * *

Crystal finally woke up at about 1 p.m. She was still positioned on Randy's body. She gently got up trying not to disturb him, it felt like old times, waking up next to him was always something she enjoyed. She went to her bathroom and took a shower, when she finished Randy came in to see her wrapped in only a towel.

"Good Afternoon" he said sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her naked shoulder.

"Hey you" she said brushing her wet hair.

"Sorry about pissing you off this morning" he said as she saw his face in the mirror, she returned a grin he had stuck on his face.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you are sorry" she said.

"I am" he said nuzzling at her neck. She giggled at his instant touch; she was always ticklish growing up, so it wasn't a shock for her to respond to his skin against hers.

"Randy" she said in a whining tone. "You should be getting to work" she said.

"I should, but I don't feel like it" he said and shrugged.

Crystal backed away and went to her closet and picked out a pair of skinny leg jeans, with a black tunic and black combat type boots that went over her jeans. She blow dried her hair then straightened it, she looked stunning in a simple causal outfit, which was part of the reason Randy was so attracted to her.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked sitting on her bed.

"Um, after work I'll come home make myself something to eat, watch Grey's Anatomy then fall asleep" she said as she put her jewelry on. As she looked through her jewelry box she scattered her earings around and fell upon the pearls Randy had given her, she moved them away and found a hold pair of hoops to go with her gold necklace she had put on already.

"Why?" she asked casually.

"Just thinking if you wanted to do something tonight?" he asked. Crystal turned around and walked towards Randy. She sat next to him on her bed and took his hand while kissing his cheek.

"That's really sweet Rand."

"But..." Randy said anticipating what she was going to say next.

"But, I really just want to hang out by myself tonight" she said truthfully. Randy nodded his head like he understood what she was saying, but how could she want to be alone?

"Now, I gotta get going to work, don't forget to lock up" she said pecking his lips and grabbing her purse.

**-X-x-x-X- **

As Crystal arrived to work; she was greeted by another make-up artist and her friend, Ashley Massaro. Both of them had the same style going on, both were into the same music and started going to shows together, once they met they were almost inseparable.

"They you are!" Ashley said giving Crystal a hug.

"Hey there, whats been going on?" Crystal asked as she put her things down. Both of them currently worked at Elizabeth Arden : Red Door Salon. They always had people coming in whether they were spending a gift card, school dances, weddings, or birthdays, they were never bored.

Crystal acted like she didn't know what Ashley was talking about. "Hm, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Come on, spill your guts, that Randy guy" Ashley said nudging her friend.

"Oh yeah, Randy" Crystal said grinning.

"You screwed him, didn't you" Ashley said folding her arms. "And last night you did Dave, you skank!" Ashley said hitting her friends arm.

Crystal grinned at Ashley, who just grinned back, "You don't mean that do you?" Crystal asked then put on a frown.

"Of course not!" Ashley said hugging Crystal.

**-X-x-x-X- **

After decorating the face of a 16 year old and her best friend, Ashley and Crystal were exhausted. It was nearly 5:30 when Dave entered through the doors of Elizabeth Arden, Ashley quickly nudged Crystal. She had previously seen pictures of Dave so she immediately recognized him when she approached Crystal.

"Dave" Crystal said as a smile spread onto her face. She went around the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked backing away. "I came to see you, just left the office and thought 'what the heck'" he said then shrugged.

"Ahem" Ashley said 'clearing her throat'. Crystal turned at Ashley and just shook her head.

"Dave, this is Ashley" Crystal said introducing the two. Ashley extended her hand as Dave politely shook it.

"You are even more fine in person" Ashley blurted out which got a laugh out of both Dave and Crystal.

"Thanks." Dave said then winked which caused Ashley to nearly faint.

"So, can I take you out to dinner?" Dave asked putting on his charm.

"You don't give up do you?" Crystal asked folding her arms. Dave just shrugged and stared at her waiting for an answer. But as soon as she was about to speak, another voice was heard.

"What the…"

It was Randy.


	19. Promises are made for keeping, right?

Crystal quickly froze in her tracks. She stared at Randy with her jaw dropping slowly.

"What's going on Crystal?" Randy asked coming closer to her and Dave.

"Um." Was all that came out of Crystal's mouth, she was speechless, literally. Ashley looked at all of them and pulled Crystal towards her. Dave was just as confused, he saw the worry in her eyes, something happened with her and Randy.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Dave said folding his arms over his chest. Randy just smirked and walked over to Crystal.

"You lied to me didn't you." He said getting close to her face.

"No, I didn't." Crystal said.

"Ok." Randy said then turned around and faced Dave.

"I don't know why you're here, but Crystal and I have decided to get back together." He said now folding his arms.

"Wait!" Crystal said.

"I said nothing about us getting back together." Crystal said scrunching her eyebrows. "Look, this is also my work, and the last thing I want to do is lose it because of you two." Crystal blurted out. "It's already happened once."

"You want me to go?" Randy questioned.

Crystal nodded her head, "Both of you." She said finally standing up for herself.

Of course things don't end that simply, when Crystal got home later that night, she was relieved to see that Randy or Dave weren't at her door. But as she went to her phone, there were 2 messages waiting for her.

"_Crystal, it's me, Dave. I'm confused, and I just want to know what happened at your work today baby, I'm not mad or anything. I just want to be with my babygirl, I miss you, call me please"_

Crystal smiled at Dave's message, he never seemed to disappoint her.

"_Crys, what the hell just happened? I'll be over later, we need to fucking talk." _

Short and sweet, she wasn't anticipating Randy's visit, but she knew he could show up any moment. She went to her room and put on her pajama pants and her over-sized t-shirt. She looked through her refrigerator for something to make, but nearly jumped when she heard a violent knock on her door. She looked through the peek-hole and saw Randy standing there. She took a deep breath and opened the door allowing him in.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked angrily.

Crystal looked at him showing sad eyes. "Fuck that, don't even try this with me Crystal" Randy said looking at her. He stepped closer to her closing her in against her wall.

"Are you trying to play me Crystal? Because it's not going to work." Randy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Randy, Dave is my friend he came to say Hi." Crystal said calmly.

Randy's breathing became more heavy as he stood over Crystal not moving at all.

"Randy, calm down." Crystal said putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down." He harshly said then pulled away from her. Crystal shook her head, as much as she hated confrontation she had enough.

"Fine, you want to fucking act like a 5 year old, get out of my home!" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" Randy said lifting his head up.

"I said GET OUT!" she yelled, "Just like you kicked me out, I'm kicking you out, now leave!!" she continued.

After Randy left Crystal quickly dialed Dave's number.

"Hello?" Dave said as he answered his cell phone.

"Come over, now." Crystal demanded.

"Is everything alright Crys?" Dave asked.

"I just need you to come over, now" she repeated.

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said running out to his car while shutting his cell phone. He made it in at least 10 minutes, Crystal waited for him and once she saw through her window his car pull up she immediately rushed to her door to greet him.

"Are you alright baby?" he asked coming up to her brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm fine." She said nodding at the same time. "I just need you to be with me." She continued and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head on his broad chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

**-X-x-x-X- **

After taking a long bath, Crystal finally calmed herself down. She got dressed into a new set of pajamas and walked out to the kitchen to see Dave preparing some type of meal.

"Hey." Crystal said causing Dave to turn around.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked casually.

"Yea." Crystal replied walking up to Dave, she wrapped her arms around his waist sniffing the amazing aroma from whatever he was making.

"This smells delicious Dave." Crystal said. "What is it?"

"My very special vegetable soup." He said. "Let's go chill, it'll take maybe 20 more minutes." Seeing as it was already 9, Crystal was used to having very late dinners though.

They both sat down on the couch, Dave's arm was still situated around Crystal's shoulders, she leaned her head against him and peeked up every now and then.

"Dave." Crystal said softly.

"Yea babygirl?" he asked looking down to see her eyes staring at him.

"I messed around with Randy, and it was stupid." She admitted. "I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad." Dave said, he was pissed, _why would she do that?_

"I worked with for you nearly a year David, you're mad."

Dave cracked a smile, "I want to be the only guy in your life, Crystal, I want to take care of you and make you happy, but if you don't want that then…"

"No, I want that." She said. "I just, I don't know, I gave everything to Randy, I guess a part of me wanted to know he still loved me."

"He kicked you out, there is no love." Dave said a little too harshly. "Uh, sorry, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

Crystal sighed, "It's okay, you have a perfect reason to be frustrated, mad, or whatever with me."

"Just promise me one thing." Dave said breaking an awkward silence between them.

"Anything." Crystal said which made Dave smile.

"Promise me that I'll be the only man in your life, It was amazing waking up to you in the morning, I want it to always be like that." Dave said.

Crystal kissed his lips softly, "I promise."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for making you wait! **


	20. Destiny

_Okay, i've had writers block with this story for a while. It's obvious, so i've decided this is the last chapter, who knows Crystal might show up in a sequel soon; but for now this is the end of her story. Thank you so much for the endless support. I truly appreciate it. _

_-Sara _

_xoxo_

* * *

The phone rang constantly through the night, that was until Dave got fed up. He answered Crystal's telephone with a dangerous voice.

"You better stop calling here or I swear-"

"Figures Crystal would want you over." Randy's voice said.

Dave then sat up and looked at Crystal who was surprisingly sound asleep. "Shouldn't this show you, she wants nothing to do with you? Not anymore." Dave said. "Now leave us the fuck alone or I'll call the police." And with that said, Dave hung up the phone feeling accomplished.

He laid back into bed as Crystal snuggled up close to him. Even though she was awake, she pretended to be asleep. She felt safe having Dave stand up for her like he did.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Crystal woke up in an empty bed, but once her eyes scanned the room, she noticed Dave standing outside of her little balcony in his basketball shorts. She climbed out of bed and went outside wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Thanks for telling Randy off last night." She said.

Dave turned around, "I knew you couldn't of slept through that." He said with a grin on his face.

"So I've been thinking." Dave started.

"I don't want my old job back." Crystal stated. "First of all, I have a wonderful job already, and I am no way working in the same place as Randy, it's just not going to happen." Crystal finished.

Dave smirked. "That wasn't it." He said.

"Oh…" Crystal said feeling dumb. "Then what have you been thinking?"

"Maybe we could get a place together." He said nonchalantly.

"We just started this thing again, literally" Crystal said. "It's too soon."

"You're right, it was just an idea." Dave said shrugging.

Crystal smiled and hugged him, "It was a sweet idea." She said then kissed his lips.

**-X-x-x-X- **

It was odd, when Dave left, Crystal almost felt a sigh of relief. Like she was happy he was gone or something. Her emotions and feelings were playing with her mind, and she didn't know what was going on.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts as she went to answer there was a delivery boy there.

"These are for you." He said handing a bouquet of pink roses and a cd to her.

_I got angry, I'm sorry, this song describes me, but I want to get another chance please, for us. _

Was what a note attached to the rose vase said. Crystal put the cd into her stereo and turned it up.

_I see the things he does to you_

_All the pain that he puts you through_

_And I see what's really going on_

_Staying out at night while you're by the phone_

_Take it from me_

_It's a lesson to be learned_

_Even the good guys get burned_

_Take it from me_

_See I would give you love_

_The kind of love that you've only dreamed of_

_Baby you're not the only one_

_You don't have to be afraid to fall in love_

_And I know that you've hurt in the past_

_But if you want it, here's my heart_

_No strings attached_

_He doesn't give you the kind of attention_

_That a girl like you needs (that a girl like you needs)_

_Cause he always looks around_

_His eyes wander 'round_

_He doesn't see you like I see_

_Take it from me_

_It's a lesson to be learned_

_Even the good guys get burned_

_Take it from me_

_Baby I would give you love_

_The kind of love that you've only dreamed of yeah_

_Baby you're not the only one (baby you're not the only one)_

_You don't have to be afraid to fall in love (to fall in love)_

_And I know that you've hurt in the past (hurt in the past)_

_But if you want it, here's my heart (here's my heart)_

_No strings attached_

_Take it from me_

It's a lesson to be learned

_Even the good guys get burned_

_Take it from me_

_See I would give you love_

_The kind of love that you've only dreamed of_

_So if you want to take a chance with me_

_If you (baby) take a chance with me_

_I'll be everything you need (everything you need)_

_**Because it's our destiny**_


End file.
